


So…Killing is your business?

by Munin666



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, killer! James
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: 然后，一个金发的年轻男人从裂隙般的门里溜了进来，轻巧且敏捷如一只蝙蝠，近乎无人注意。但Dave看到了。





	So…Killing is your business?

“两个月后回来复命！”  
小个子的漂亮男孩把一袋档案丢在James面前，双腿得意洋洋地交叠搭在办公桌边沿，哧溜哧溜地吸着一杯巨大得不可思议的奶茶。  
James接过档案袋，没说什么。  
“James.”  
金发的杀手不带情绪地抬眼一瞥，尽管过了这么多年，Lars还是会被那冰蓝色的湖面冻得打颤。  
“我爸叫你小心点。”Lars说，低头玩着手指以掩饰自己片刻的形拙。  
“那是因为这仍然不是我的最后一个任务。”  
只有在James无奈叹气的时候，比如此刻，Lars才会觉得他总算看上去像个人类了。  
“抱歉……可能还得再过几年吧？很快了的。”  
James冲他摆手，但仍然没点笑模样。  
“是Mr.Ulrich养大我的——”  
他说到一半，Lars就飞扑了过来，把他的腰搂得死紧。他被这家伙流星般狠撞了一下，仍站得稳稳的。  
“你一定要回来复命！”  
“我知道。”  
“要经常去找Cliff，叫他给我发你的消息！”  
“好。但是我可能没办法经常去找他。”  
“哎呀你个死脑筋，经常、经常什么的……我就是那么随便一说……”  
“嗯。我走了。”  
他揉了一把Lars蓬乱的头毛，松开了手。

＊

他没有告诉任何一个人自己来了这里。  
正在演奏的大键琴响得他脑壳生疼，毒品的滞后作用下他迷迷糊糊地想着自己不适合来这里，并且……噢，也正是因为不适合来这里，他才不那么容易被人发现。  
水烟顺着气管而下，充盈了肺叶，接着视野被白烟雾模糊，穹顶的金色吊灯旋转得愈发厉害。  
男高音在喋喋不休地念着那些经文。  
他红发糟乱的脑袋在一片眩晕中缓慢地靠在了沙发里。  
又是一口烟雾，他半阖着眼吐出，近乎等同于无限延长的性高潮，不过伺候自己总比伺候女人好得多。  
没谁的嘴有闲空说话，给此处捏造了一种病态的安宁，古怪地安抚了他。  
他痛恨这里，近乎于就要呕吐。  
可他没有。相反他又吸入了一口水烟。  
烟草味充盈肺叶。  
再吐出。  
然后，一个金发的年轻男人从裂隙般的门里溜了进来，轻巧且敏捷如一只蝙蝠，近乎无人注意。  
但Dave看到了。  
他迟钝的身体因此打了个激灵，受惊于思考停滞的大脑以为这是魔鬼的幻影。  
转移视线。  
但晚了。  
刹那间对方冰蓝色的眼睛就利剑般钉死了他，焦灼与僵硬自满足的肺叶扩散，像直视之人正被美杜莎石化。  
然而在任何人看来，除却他眼中被目击的猎物般的一闪而过的慌乱，视线交错之后他仍然是镇定自若地专心吸食着水烟。  
何况缭绕的烟雾遮住了他的脸？  
他看到那个男人去到吧台边，点了一杯马提尼，没有选择像任意一个懒散的酒客那样未醺先醉地放任自己在高脚凳上成为一滩性感的水。尽管他确实是这样意淫的。  
片刻的惊吓过后，半是被引诱半是不甘心的Dave目不转睛地盯着他——在那人绝对无法意识到自己被盯着的情况下。  
但金发的男人笔挺地坐在高脚凳上，长得令人发指的腿一条曲起、一条伸直，脚尖点在地上以至于露出脚踝，右手始终塞在裤袋里，没有半点多余的动作。漆黑皮衣勾勒出的腰部线条让Dave再也移不开视线。  
喟叹地吐出一口烟雾。  
Dave感觉更眩晕了。  
他不知道自己为什么会一边不着边际地想着一些七七八八的东西一边靠近那个金发男人，直到发现自己已经坐在了对方身边。  
连他自己都觉得不可思议，好像那双冰蓝色眼眸锐利的惊鸿一瞥是一场霜冻的梦那样，而眼前所见的才是真实。  
分明却又都是同一个人。  
Dave从来没有和男人上过床，但试试也许未尝不可。  
如果是这个金发的活体春药的话。  
……  
操，我在做什么？  
几分钟前，他还在用水烟的香气驱逐一个音符都挤不出来的烦闷和嗑药后的那股恶心劲儿，还什么都没想、什么都没做。  
但晚了。  
男人冰蓝色的眼睛又一次聚焦在了他身上，这次总仿佛有所不同，直冲脊柱的不再是彻骨的寒意，而带了一阵微弱的电流。他舌根发痒，喉咙干涩，便不由自主地吞咽了一下。  
那双冰蓝色的眼睛不带情绪地盯着他。  
“我……”他艰难地说，生来低哑的声线更是出乎意料的嘶哑，堪称狼狈，藏在浓密红发间的耳尖唰地红了。  
“操。”Dave偏过头去清嗓子，矫揉造作地加上了捂嘴的动作。  
“Mr.Dave Mustaine，我是知道你的。”  
“噢……”他呆滞地说，“是吗？”  
“我听你的歌。”  
操。  
我把这茬给忘了。  
这儿的任何一个人都有认识我的可能。  
“嗯……谢谢？”  
（"U-Uh…thanks, I guess?"）  
操，Dave Mustaine，你什么毛病？  
“不好意思，我想我今天似乎是磕大了。”我在说什么……住口，Dave，住口。  
“没事。”男人声音冷淡，却近乎是善解人意地说。哈，善解人意，感谢上帝。  
接下来又是令Dave坐如针毡的沉默，他想离开这里。不，他想立刻消失，然后这里的每一个人（尤其是面前这个）赶紧忘掉他。  
大键琴变换了一个乐章，竖琴声紧跟着加入了进来。  
一定是这个有着与他极为不契合的风格的酒吧让他变蠢了。操，天知道他原本只是想一个人安静地来抽水烟。  
说点什么啊。赶紧的，说点什么。  
“我叫……James. ”男人犹豫了一下，说道，Dave没心思去想为什么会有人在自我介绍时会这么小声并且在说出自己的名字前停顿这么久。  
“唔。James. ”他顺口叫了一声，没意识到自己看起来是多么颠覆人们对Dave Mustaine的刻板印象的迷糊样。  
“所以……”思索了很久，他想到跑也跑不掉了，只能打破尴尬，“你来这里是？”  
“工作。”  
（"Business."）  
他看到James包裹在黑色手套里的指节沉定地捏着酒杯，仍然没有半点多余的动作。这让Dave的舌尖忍不住在逐渐潮湿的口腔里轻轻滑动。  
Dave早几年就知道自己是双性恋，但他从未感觉任何一个男人的荷尔蒙对他的吸引如此强烈。  
是昨天磕的药太猛了。  
距离跟前女友分手也过去了快一个月，这期间就操过一次妞。  
当他的阴茎在过紧的内裤里悄悄弹动时他这样给自己找着借口。  
James可能不知道他自己早就被用视线剥光了。  
Dave因为他的回答产生了更大兴趣。  
起初他以为James是个军人，但军人可不会把来这种纸醉金迷的地方称作“工作”。  
又或者……一个间谍？  
“工作？”Dave挑眉，而他确信自己做这样的动作时会非常好看。  
但那家伙一个眼神都没有分给他，而是专心啜着自己的酒，这直接导致了Dave专心地盯着那上下滚动的喉结猛瞅。Dave更感觉自己像个傻逼了。  
他有点不高兴，可胜负欲和性欲的邪火只让他更想骚扰James直到对方不再是那副什么都不在乎的鬼样子。  
一杯马提尼很快就见了底，而James甚至直到现在也没有对他的性暗示作出任何回应。Dave气得眼皮都开始轻微抽搐。  
就在他恼怒地想着反正也没有第三个人会注意，而自己可以甩袖走人的时候，James突然摁上了他的肩膀。陌生的侵略气息霎时笼罩了他的所有感官，耳廓差一点就要被湿润的嘴唇擦过。  
他急促地喘息了一声，双眼短暂地紧闭了片刻，才再次找回冷静。  
“我不能说。但你很快就会知道了。”  
James几乎是用气音说道，而他浑身都在这样的声音里绷紧了，没有半点心思去想为什么对方会这样说。  
“4——”  
James伸出四根手指。  
“3——”  
Dave一怔，莫名其妙地看着他。  
“2——”  
“你……”他的心脏本能地一窒。  
James收回中指，留下的食指既是形成了“1”，又竖起抵在唇边示意他噤声。蓝眼睛始终冷静地注视着他。  
“1。”  
一阵天旋地转，他的肩膀硌到了冰冷的地板。  
响起的先是震耳欲聋的爆破声，紧接着是女人和男人的尖叫，但都在让他吓到跳起来之前被James捂在他耳朵上的两只手隔离了。  
他颤抖的咒骂被淹没在周遭的一片哭喊中。  
体感气温升高得不可思议，眼见之处皆是火海。  
Dave的脑子里只剩下原始的恐慌和空白，直到慢慢又恢复逻辑思考的能力。  
……他正身处一起爆炸案的现场，罪魁祸首把他护在怀里，而他除了死紧死紧地扯住把他捂得严严实实的凶手的袖口，什么都做不了。  
“你妨碍到我的工作了。”  
一片火海中James说，而看在上帝的份上，一个被烧得惨叫连连的女人正在他旁边到处打滚，Dave甚至能嗅到生肉烤焦的气味。  
他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“工作你个头！放开老子！”Dave手脚并用地试图把压他压得密不透风的男人推开，但James扣住他的手腕把他压了回去。  
“嘘，别吵，”James皱眉，“让它再烧一会儿。”  
“他妈的什么？”  
“人还没死透。”  
“你个变态……”  
James没有否认，只是盯着他。  
操，他刚被吓软的阴茎再次不合时宜地又抬头了，而他很确信这一次对方绝对能感觉到。  
毕竟James正严丝合缝地贴着他呢。  
这是不对的，现在这一点都他娘的不合适。  
但他揪住James的衣领，凶狠地啃上了对方的下唇。  
其实他自己的牙关都抖得厉害，那用力的一咬弄破了James的嘴唇，也耗尽了他的所有力气。他方才发现自己已经恐慌到浑身发软。  
“James……”他微弱的气息震颤道。  
压在他身上的男人依然坚若磐石，只手伸进他浓密的红发间扣住他的后脑，冷凉的嘴唇覆上来遮盖了那点微弱的气息。  
难以忍受的炽热中只剩下那两瓣冷凉的嘴唇告诉他，他还活着。不仅如此，还心跳如擂鼓。  
James打断这个吻而略微起身时他下意识地挽留，艳红的舌尖却在不知何时早已冷却的空气里扑了个空。  
“我的目的达成了。”James松开对他的钳制，站起来向四周沉默地观察了片刻。  
Dave只气得想一拳抡过去。  
他尽可能让自己看起来不那么混乱地从地上起来，还是不动声色地踉跄了一下。  
而那个才占尽了他便宜的家伙已经溜没影了。  
奔涌的血液逐步恢复到平常的流速，他才听出周遭已经变得寂静了许多，几乎只剩下了木质桌椅被火焰缓慢蚕食的噼啪声。大概只有烧成灰的活人才会发出这么寂静的声音了。  
Dave连报警电话都懒得打，只麻木不仁地绕过地上的几具尸体从酒吧后门离开了。  
不要让我再见到他第二次。  
不管他是个间谍还是恐怖分子，我一定都会亲手剁了他。

隔天在电视新闻上，Dave看到酒吧爆炸案时自然一点都不惊讶。  
细长的指节敲打着抖落下一点烟灰，烟蒂却差点找不到对上他的嘴的路。  
Dave知道会出现在那个地方的家伙都已经只是吞噬钱财的废人。  
……没什么好同情的。  
在少年的时候他已经见过太多。  
甚至他也有一刻认为过自己已经成为了这些人之中的一员。  
「暂未在现场发现生还者，死者身份仍在确认中，但由于摄像头在爆炸中被摧毁，FBI的工作难度增加了。」  
他当然知道谁是生还者，唯一的生还者。  
Dave烦躁地又点了一颗烟。  
“疯子！”他发着抖骂道。  
不要让我再见到他第二次！

＊

所有人都知道脾气古怪的Dave Mustaine最喜欢一个人待着，最擅长神出鬼没。  
但自遇到James那天之后他再没有借口把乐队里其他成员都支开，独自一人进出酒吧。  
……事实是，他再没有去过了。  
眼看Megadeth历经三个多月录好了新专辑的母带，他也不知道自己是哪根筋搭错了，吵吵嚷嚷地就扯着乐队里哥几个去酒吧厮混。  
David抱怨他跟见了鬼似的转性了，从来都没人知道他到底在想点什么。  
是啊，我在想点什么。  
“有什么好想的，老子说去哪玩就是去哪玩。”冲David翻了个白眼，他如是说。  
难道还能再碰上那个变态一次不成？  
这也太奇怪了。  
好吧。没有人知道他在想点什么，其实有时候也没那么好。  
Dave抿了一下被酒液润湿的嘴唇，乜斜着眼看David和Gar两人从一开始就没有停下的插科打诨。  
……有那么多话好说吗。  
烦死了，一刻都不停。  
而且一个个的鸟都不鸟我一下。  
他甚至不知道自己是什么时候醉成一滩呕吐物似的破烂的，只模模糊糊地记得在他们提议把他运回家的时候自己机关枪一样凶狠地胡乱骂了一通，堵住了他们的嘴。  
这下好了，清净了。  
酒保是个金色卷发的美女，一直在娇滴滴地取笑他，可他甚至连对方的脸是什么样都看不清。  
只知道是个金色卷发的美人。  
……唉，金色卷发。  
有一只手搭上了他的肩膀，Dave吓了一跳，下意识地想要甩开。  
“莫挨老子！”他暴躁地叫道。  
那只手僵硬了一会，无奈地收了回去，随之而来的是一声轻叹。  
“……你的脾气为什么就这么差呢，简直是无法沟通。”  
等会，这没有音调起伏的语气，这魔王一样的声线——  
操。  
操！  
Dave猛地一抬头，玻璃的吧台清晰地映出了James那一头又长又卷的金发。  
“帮我个忙，好吗？”James问。  
我的脾气很差吗？  
真的那么差吗？  
他突然感到非常、非常沮丧。  
……好吧。  
“好吧，”他于是说，“是什么？”  
“你家离这里远吗？”  
“啧，鬼知道！……咳、我想想……挺远的。”  
“那你开车来了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就好。我现在要去你家。”  
“你说来就来啊！……好吧，为什么非得是来我家？”  
“我的腰部左侧中弹了，”说完这半句，James突然很近地又凑了过来，像上次那样，以至于他在听清楚对方说什么之前就敏感地缩了缩脖子，“……去医院很可能会暴露行踪，是不被允许的。”  
Dave一听完，惊恐地看向他的身体。  
James正沉默地用左手按压着腰侧上的某个部位，而那片区域已经被血液浸透了。  
“你他娘的为什么不早说！”  
他挣扎着跌跌撞撞地站起来往外走去，James跟在他后面，却自发地走到了他的车的驾驶座一侧。  
“喂，伤员不准开车。”  
James冷静地瞥了他一眼，拉开车门坐了进去。  
酒精上头让他想都没想就气急败坏，张口又想骂骂咧咧。  
“你都酒精中毒了，不能开车。”James抢先打断了他的话。  
“这时候到底是谁他妈更严重一点啊！我——”  
但所谓的伤员一脚油门把车送上了120码，他所有剩下的咒骂全都化作了一声尖叫。  
Dave还真是不知道原来从他家到这里可以这么快。  
“疯子！”等到软得不行的腿终于能支撑他的身体让他下车后他才骂道。  
“我的天，你怎么还有力气骂人啊。”  
这简直是一场胜利，因为他终于从James一贯毫无起伏的语气里听出了几分无奈。

＊

James坐在沙发里盯着手中的针线看了一会儿，接着就哗地脱了自己一直穿着的皮衣。  
他又移不开眼了，他该死地又是这样。  
站在旁边，忘记自己本来要做什么，像个傻逼。  
然后James把浸满血的黑色背心也脱了，直到腰侧的伤口裸露在外。  
“我操。”  
“……吓到你了吗？”  
“吓个头啊，你难道都不会疼的吗？”  
James一怔，突然浅浅地笑了一下。  
“还好。”  
Dave回忆了一下他十几岁时所有的最混乱无助的经历，但发现自己过去不管是打赢了多少次群架他都没有受过这样的伤。  
……如果是我的话可能早就痛得妈都不认识了。  
真是个怪物。  
那颗9mm口径的子弹完整地嵌进了James的左侧小腹，在James夹取一块核桃仁似地用镊子把它夹出来时他还是没忍住撇开脸没看。  
他叹了一口气，在James旁边坐下。这时他已经酒醒了不少，清楚地知道自己在做什么。  
于是他终于开始思考自己把这个来路不明的变态弄到家里来是多诡异的事情。  
“你是谁？”他问，没有直视James，但起起伏伏的针线还是在他的眼角余光里晃来晃去。  
“James Hetfield. ”  
Dave偏头看了他一眼，就见他虽然一边回答着，手上一刻不停地迅速缝合着自己的伤口，其熟练的程度让Dave眼皮直跳。  
“肯告诉我你姓什么啦？”  
“之前我还不够信任你。”  
Dave听着这话就不舒服，冷哼了一声。  
“老子还不信任你呢。”  
James手上一顿，他意识到自己太嘴快，无声咽了口唾沫，知道自己看上去依然镇定。  
“……抱歉，我等会就走。”  
老天，他又恢复了这种不带感情色彩的说话语气了。  
每次都让人瘆得慌。  
“我不是那个意思，我没有……没有要赶你走。”这家伙怎么脑子就这么不灵光呢，非要把话解释得明明白白才听得懂。  
但James没有再回答他，而是低着头沉默地继续处理伤口。这让他尴尬得不得了。  
他花几秒的时间想了想要如何掩盖这种不自在，目光扫到被扔在了地上的James的血衣，一言不发地拎起在手里往洗衣房走去。  
走出几步后Dave偷偷回头瞥了James一眼，正好看到他用牙咬断了线头，对上了一双不知是有意无意的冰蓝色眼睛。  
一阵熟悉的电流感击中他的脊背，他只能装作什么也没发生那样以一种“你应当感谢我帮你洗这件恶心的衣服”的姿态走开了。  
他不知道的是James在他看不见的地方又浅浅地笑了。

Dave一点都不想让那件被血液浸透的背心污染自己的洗衣机。  
就是这样的。  
是看在他伤得这么惨、行动不便的份上我才帮他洗的。  
“哼。”  
他从鼻子里哼出一串气。  
龙头的水安静地流着，被水冲掉的血迹蛇一样歪歪扭扭地爬向地漏。  
恶心死了。  
他搓着仿佛永远都冲不干净的背心，不敢相信自己居然突然产生了嗅一下的欲望。  
操，你不是吧，Dave？  
……  
诚然，血的味道，还有James——  
“我可以用浴室吗？”  
James的声音突然极近地在他耳边响起，他实实在在地被吓到跳了起来。  
“我操，你有病吧！过来之前不会提前说一声啊！”  
“Er……你刚才——”  
“没有。不是。你看错了。快去，要干什么快点去。” 他用手肘顶开James靠过来的沉重躯体。  
浴室里响起水声哗哗，他的双眼甚至没有聚焦地看着水流一点点冲走James衣服上的血。  
直到忘却时间。  
他甚至不知道James什么时候一身水汽地从浴室里走了出来，诚然全身上下仅有腰间挂着的一条浴巾敝体。  
而他满肚子膈应地晾了James那件他仿佛洗了一百年的背心，刚想回头，一双手臂就伸过来有力地箍住了他。  
Dave呼吸一窒，清晰地感觉到周身被名为“James”的气息包围。  
他知道James想做什么。  
“You want me. ”抱住他的人嘴唇贴着他的耳垂陈述道。  
正巧James也知道他想做什么。  
湿热的舌尖探入耳孔舔舐脆弱的黏膜时，他捏紧了拳头才忍下即将脱口而出的一声嘤咛，近来缺乏性交的身体尤其敏感，几乎要让他倒进James怀里。  
见鬼，他比James矮的那一英寸在这时候尤为明显。  
尽管从见到对方的第一眼开始他就已经一直在惦记这事，可他真没想过自己可能会是被操的那个。  
虽然他是个双，但他从来只跟妞上床，还真没想过这个问题。  
如果是这家伙的话——  
“James……嘿！够了……”他有些紧张地捉住了已经钻进他T恤里的手，而这完全无法阻止那条比妞的要毛茸茸得多又硬得多的手臂在他身上四处移动，最终两根手指捏住了他的乳头。  
Dave因此低声发出惊喘，手肘毫不留情地往后狠顶James，听到对方的一声痛哼才发觉那一肘子正好阴毒地命中了James的枪伤。  
“弄不死你吧？”他心里生出一丁点愧疚，略一回头看James，就见对方已经疼得脸色发青，顿时乐开了花。  
“笑个屁啊，我操，痛死了。”  
“我以为你不会痛呢，Iron Man. ”  
James扳过他的下巴凶狠地吻他，为了报复而在Dave饱满的下唇上咬了一口。  
“你竟敢咬我？”他难以置信，摁下James的后脑迫使对方低下头，更凶狠地咬回去。  
他Dave Mustaine从不在这事儿上吃亏！  
现在没谁的嘴上不带伤口了。被唾液稀释的血液在相互搏斗的唇舌间交换，溢出他湿润的唇角也不被关注，征服欲上头胜于酒精，他满脑子只想把James亲到断气。  
当然那是不可能的。  
趁着Dave在嘴上忙活这会儿，James的手再次伸进了他的衣服里，像是对他的乳头有种执着，粗砺的指甲划过顶端带来的电流感引得他浑身一抖，又一次捉住了James的手。  
James轻易挣脱了他的抵抗，手指向下移去解开他的牛仔裤，探进内裤里直奔目标。  
“操！”Dave腿脚一软，下意识地扶住James赤裸的肩背才找回平衡，哪还顾得上咬人。  
“你硬了。”他平静地说。Dave努力在那双冰蓝色的眼中寻找平静以外的情绪，但除了眼底的色欲外他一无所获。  
Dave没有否认，但也没有妥协。棕如太妃糖色泽的眼睛透过层层额前的红发挑衅地看向比他高了该死的一英寸的男人。  
阴茎在James的揉搓下溢出前液，双手也仍然攀附着对方的肩背，甚至随着每一次摩擦而不断抓挠，他隐约意识到自己即将失去对身体的控制。  
“我会操你。”James宣布，吻着他的耳后和略微汗湿的脖颈。  
被压抑已久的嘤咛因此被挤出了他的喉咙。

洁癖严重到从来不把女人带回家操的Dave Mustaine的床上第一次躺了除了他以外的男人。  
“你有润滑剂？”  
“没有！”  
“……没有？”  
“我为什么会需要那种东西！”  
James便不再回应，而是粗暴地将他脸面朝下地压在床上分开他的腿，拽下他屁股上能遮蔽的最后一层布料。  
“你吵死了。”  
Dave摔得眼冒金星，突然不能视物以及被压制形成了一种慌乱。  
他感觉到裸露的臀瓣被用力分开暴露出从未被这样直视过的入口，不敢相信James居然伸出舌头舔了上去。  
温热濡湿的触感让他只能脆弱地在对方的桎梏下蠕动低泣，细长的指节扒紧了床单。  
James固定住他扭动着时而躲避时而迎合的髋，舌尖深入敏感的肠道舔弄内部的黏膜，直到一直闭合的入口逐渐因兴奋而翕张，便开始用手指进进出出地操他。  
Dave尚不适应被从里面撑开的异物感，发出低声咒骂。  
“别吵。”James在他的左臀上扇了一掌，手指生疏地在紧得不可思议的肠道里寻找着能让Dave闭嘴的那一点。  
他只是……因为某些原因刚好知道该这么做。  
“可是很疼啊你个傻逼！”  
他声线颤抖的咒骂里隐约的哭腔让James也紧张了起来。  
“……我也是第一次操男人。”就像你是第一次被男人操一样。  
“天哪，”Dave绝望地翻了个白眼，无论如何，他感觉到自己的结局不是流一床的血就是明天走不了路，“我看你不像那么一回事啊……”  
“我只操过姑娘，只是刚好知道和男人要怎么做。”  
他不知所措得紧，但看到被压在自己身下的Dave像被剥去了强硬的外壳，卷曲的红发沾湿的枫叶般紧贴在蝴蝶骨上，奇异的情感在心底悄然滋生。  
有点心疼这个嘴硬的家伙，突然觉得话多到和Lars有得一拼其实也不是那么烦人。  
“你、你得放松一点。”James叹了口气，紧张地安抚道，左手绕到Dave身前摸索到他的阴茎轻轻按压。  
Dave紧致高温的肠壁紧紧吸附着他的手指，他几乎忍不住现在就用性器把这个扭来扭去的家伙捅死的欲望。  
“啊James！那里！……”前所未有的感觉令他剧烈颤抖了一阵，湿漉漉的红发被他难耐地抓在手里拉扯。  
“妈的，James，用力……”他往下伸出一只手挤压自己前液不断往出淌的阴茎，臀部向上抬起迎合，又在摩擦到James仍然包裹在内裤里的滚烫性器时顿住。  
“如果你捅进来，我会不会残废？”  
“可能会，”他一边平静地答道，一边把闷得难受的阴茎解放出来，湿润的前端在Dave的臀缝间试探，“组织给我分配过的姑娘，基本上都——”  
“我操。”Dave惊恐地蠕动着想要逃离钳制，但James两根手指在他已经扩张的肠道里翻搅几下就又让他软了腰。  
“你又不是姑娘。”James把他翻过来，抬起他的腿就对准操了进去。整个过程不超过十秒，没给他半点反悔的机会。  
“You know what, 在我第一次感觉到你盯着我看的时候我就知道你想被我操了，”James折起他的一条腿从侧面进入，每次都撞击在他的腺体上，“只不过上次我复命的时间只有太短的两个月，遇到你的那天——嗯，布置炸药的那天已经是最后一天了，我还得回旧金山。”  
他该死的就连性交的习惯都和本人的作风一样冷静……  
结果话最多的时候居然也是在性交的时候。  
侧交总是会操得很深，每一次James的阴茎顶着他的腺体操到最深处时他总是要紧咬下唇才能不发出那么多荡妇一样的声音。作为报复，他锋利的指甲嵌入了对方的上臂，留下淤青和抓痕。  
“我喜欢这个，”James狠顶了他几下，逼出一声短促的尖叫，“不过他们会以为这是个野猫一样的妞抓的。”  
Dave能感觉到自己脸上烧得厉害，直想回敬几句，但James突然打乱了节奏快速地操他，一下比一下更重，他才知道刚开始那会儿根本不算什么，丰腴的嘴唇除了略微张开发出被过滤的低喘外什么都骂不出。  
“总算消停了。”James甚至露出一个欠打的歪嘴笑，引来水汽氤氲的棕色眼睛怒视。  
他越是想保持从容，就越要把他操得乱七八糟。  
“Say my name, baby, ”James来回啮咬着Dave的颈侧和耳后，灼热的气息呼入耳道，Dave想要扭脸避开却无处可躲，“不会有人知道你今晚被我操得像只发情的母猫的。”  
“……呜，James！”  
“Yea just like that. You've turned me on baby. ”硬如石子的乳头也被布满枪茧的粗糙指腹揉捏玩弄，Dave再也止不住低声的啜泣。  
“James……James！啊，再重一点……”  
“如你所愿。”  
Dave的身体完全被他操开了，眉头锁紧，在他身下扭动喘息如陷入情欲的红发精灵，湿红的双眼无法聚焦地盯着虚空，一副被钉死的无助模样。  
“我、我要到了，”他往一侧别过脸去暴露出青筋跳动的纤长脖颈，一只手穿过自己的红发用力拉扯，脱口而出的尖叫完全失控，“天，啊啊——James！”  
James感觉到一阵阵粘稠的热流击上小腹，Dave被捧在他臂弯里肌肉紧绷的大腿顿时松懈，内侧白嫩的皮肤因为激烈的高潮而微弱地跳动抽搐。  
“Gonna give you my cum. ”他沉重的喘息喷洒在Dave有着美丽凹陷的颈窝里，又是收到一阵的颤抖。  
“你快点，”Dave尚还没有恢复力气，瘦瘦的胳膊就推搡着他的胸口想要他快点射了起开，“老子累了。”  
最后一次操弄他将性器埋入对方被操得湿软的甬道最深处，将Dave的腿搭到自己肩上几乎将Dave的身体折叠，好让滚烫的精液流进最深的地方。  
Dave被击打在敏感肠壁上的热流激得一抖，有种即将受精的错觉，棕色的眼里流转了片刻无措。  
James没有错过那个转瞬即逝的可爱的眼神，心里痒得都快抽筋了。  
“……射得再深我也不会怀孕，只会肚子痛。你这个满脑子只有繁殖的种猪。”  
James被骂了却反而发出低低的笑声，把他无力的身体揉进怀里，鼻尖埋进红发间深吸了一口他的气味。  
“睡觉。”James说。  
Dave向下扫了一眼箍在自己胸前的那条毛茸茸的手臂，用鼻子哼了一声，立刻后悔并可耻于这不知为何听上去无比像撒娇。操，恶寒极了。  
果然James没忍住压过来深吻他。Dave伸着艳红的舌尖懒洋洋地回应。  
“James. ”  
“嗯？”  
“你到底是什么人啊。”  
“我是个杀手。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没有。”  
……  
“James. ”  
“嗯？”  
“你们这种人一般都是短命鬼吧。”  
“是呀。”  
过了很久，他听到Dave叹了一口气，然后转过来靠进他怀里。

＊

第二天醒来的时候，床上只有他一人。  
James早就走了。  
宿醉让他头疼欲裂，加上James昨晚把他操得太狠了，他浑身都痛。甚至他还感觉James昨晚留在里面的精液正随着他坐起来的动作慢慢往出淌。  
那个混蛋。  
这次一走，不知道下次见他又该等到什么时候。  
接着他的眼角余光瞥到了床头的一只小熊。  
……我怎么可能会有这么娘们唧唧的东西？  
他再仔细一看，这是只脸上沾了几颗血的小熊，顿时寒毛直竖。  
但小熊的屁股坐着张纸条。  
入眼先是一个大写加粗的“SORRY”.  
「Dave, SORRY. 但我必须去下一个城市了。如果你想打我的话，下次我能活着回来见你的时候你再打我吧（如果我死了，你可以鞭尸）  
不知道用什么来安抚你比较好，就给你我小时候唯一的玩具好了（别怕，上面的血是我的）」  
鞭尸？安抚？  
他冷笑一声，把纸条粗暴地揉成一团瞄准纸篓——  
然后拉开床头柜的抽屉扔了进去。  
还是不要再见比较好，James Hetfield.

＊

天色已无比暗沉的时候，他推开哐当哐当的厚重铁门。  
“James！”  
像颗小流星一样的Lars直直撞了过来。  
“嘿，慢点，等会你爸又该说我太惯着你。”  
Lars搂着他的腰来回蹭了几下，停住不动了。  
“嗯？”  
“……男人的味道。”  
“就你有狗鼻子。”James脸上一红，把他推开。  
“Cliff呢？我有事找他。”  
“他才有事呢。”  
“什么啊。”  
Lars坐在Cliff的电脑前托着腮，翻了个白眼，然后嫌弃地指了一下卧室的方向，继续吃他的糖。  
“Jason回来了。”Lars提醒道。  
他安静地听了一会，才听到那边传来时而压抑时而放大的啜泣声，进而是他知道Cliff特有的他一直认为很啰嗦的轻声安抚。  
“操。”他骂道。  
“等吧。”  
“那未成年人在这里不合适吧？”  
“我已经成年了！”Lars气得跺脚。  
James耸肩，站在Lars后面看他打游戏。  
一直到Lars点的披萨都被两人瓜分干净而Lars已经挺着白肚皮在沙发上呼噜震天，James甫一睁开昏沉的睡眼才看到走廊尽头的光晕里向这边靠近而来的高大人影。  
“哟，这都睡着了。”Cliff笑着屈起手指，往Lars垂在空中的手臂一弹。小家伙只眉头皱起，翻身朝墙继续睡。  
James打了个哈欠。  
“腰上中弹了？我看看。”  
“不碍事。”  
“该换药了，等着，我拿给你。”  
“不用，Jason都睡了，你别整出什么动静吵着他。”  
“那好。”  
“你拿酒来就行。”  
Cliff点头，打开冰箱拿了瓶啤酒扔给James，贴着他坐下。  
“真难得啊，咱每个人都活得好好的在这儿。”Cliff往后靠进座椅里，点了一颗烟。  
“嘿，掐了，”他用肩膀一搡Cliff，“老头子可不希望他儿子睡着的时候无意中吸进这玩意儿。”  
“噢，抱歉，”刚烧了不到一寸的烟在烟灰缸中被摁灭，“……一个人太久了，我都没注意。”  
James苦涩地看了他一会儿。  
“我他娘的在这地底下等Jason等了四个月，等你等了半年。”  
“Cliff. ”  
“Oui? ”  
James从裤袋里掏出从自己的肉里面取出来的子弹放进Cliff伸出来的手里。  
“对了，我刚才就想问你，”Cliff捏着那颗子弹，用手指把它转来转去，“你出发的时候什么都没带，是怎么在这么短的时间里找到工具把它弄出来的？”  
James露出了一个他似曾相识的笑容。  
“一个可爱的家伙帮了我大忙。”  
于是Cliff知道那似曾相识是哪来的了。  
“看你那龌龊的嘴脸。”他踹了James一脚。  
“你也一样，别忘了是谁他娘的简单粗暴地性启蒙了我。”  
“不是我。”  
“老天，Jason那时才十六岁。”  
“小声点！”  
James笑着摇了摇头。  
“帮我往这颗子弹里放点东西。”他说。  
Cliff挑眉，莫名其妙地看着他。  
“你看，”他把空了一半的啤酒瓶轻声放到桌上，“等这个枪伤长好我就又该忙了。”  
“你不是还有一个月的假期吗？”  
“老头子给Jason那个任务就是给他找死，他只适合暗杀，使枪的技术烂透了，你教出来的你最清楚。所以我去。”  
“天，James……你一个人去？没门。本来老头子就不是指定Jason一个人去的。”  
James捋了一把散乱的金发，烦躁地呼出一口气。  
“……我想退役了。”  
“你什么？”Cliff简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我说我想退役了。不干了。”  
“Hell，你今年才二十五。”  
“有人在等我，我不能让他永远等下去。”  
Cliff把玩子弹的手指停住了。  
接着他看到Cliff叹了一口气，James知道Cliff只会比他更明白这种感觉。  
“我宁可为此铤而走险。老头子不会想在麾下保留一个残废的家伙，或者我干脆就死那儿了。”  
“James……”  
“别说了，别说了Cliff，”他摇头，“我很清醒，想得很清楚，我娘过世之后我就被捡来当杀人机器养大，从来我的命就不是我自己的，我不想再这样了。”  
Cliff垂下眼睫。  
“Jason可不同，他要留下来陪你直到你退役……噢不，是退休。”James用气音轻声一笑，膝盖顶了一下Cliff的小腿。  
“哼。”Cliff抿了一口酒。  
“嗳，所以帮帮我呗。”  
“你要咋整？”  
“往里面放个芯片啥的……我不懂这个，不过只要能和我胳膊里这个能感应就好，至少我被炸得稀巴烂的时候能让他知道。”  
“不难。”  
“好。”  
“然后你呢？”  
“我什么？”  
“你……伤好之后会在这儿待久点吗？”  
“不了，抱歉Cliff，你知道老头子的脾气，不给他干点大票的他不可能这么轻易放过我。所以在退役之前我大概……还干两次活吧。我不会有太多时间了。”  
“妈的，James. ”  
“嘿，如果我没死，回头事成了我会常来看你的，赶在你有机会养老之前，哈哈哈哈。”  
“知道了，最后一次活着回来的时候记得先来找我再去找你那位，我先把你胳膊里那个鬼玩意儿取了。”

＊

James跳进他的敞篷车时，背上背着两把枪，手里扛着一把枪，金发在风中飞扬令他想起雄狮的鬃毛。  
“快。”  
Dave差点一个急转弯没打住。  
“我操！……”骂音刚落，一连串的枪声就在他头顶响了起来。  
“我不会让你有事。”James沉声说，一片枪响下他却听得格外清晰，过于清晰，以至于他受惊过度的心脏疼痛。  
“……疯子。”他小声抱怨。  
“Dave, baby，”James瞄准着紧跟而来的最近那辆车的轮胎，“开快点。下一个弯道甩掉他。”  
“你他妈得感谢我正在交警鞭长莫及的洲际公路上……操！我的天！”一颗子弹几乎是贴着他的头发而过，Dave甚至从未如此真实地感觉到子弹高速旋转时的气流。  
当他以为自己的生活已经够危险的时候，James总有办法让他打消这个念头。  
他Dave Mustaine充其量就是个年少时贩过毒的乐队主唱，怎么比得起这个疯子每天的水深火热。  
……甚至在遇到James之前，他都以为职业杀手这样的存在仅仅是一个很酷的命题。  
他不知何时已经汗湿的手惊得一抖，听到了汽车轮胎爆炸的声音。  
“急转！快！”James在他头顶上吼道。  
咚。咚。咚。  
他的心脏的鼓噪快要致聋。  
随着James的枪响，又是一次轮胎爆炸声，他的视线一刻不离远方在经过一个自然弯道后无比笔直的道路，余光里掠过的一辆侧翻后的汽车的残骸打着旋撞进公路边的草丛里。  
道路笔直得像是在这不可思议的高速下，他会一直开往天堂。  
他听到James换了一把枪并花了两秒左右的时间上膛，不自觉地咽了口口水。  
“低头！”James拔开一颗榴弹扔出去，一手拍到他的肩上，喊道。  
爆炸声在他身后响起，Dave打赌那近在咫尺的爆炸范围再往前一寸就可以摧毁他的车尾。  
“James……”不由自主地，他在这样的时候唯一能想到的就是呼唤那个疯子的名字。  
操，他承认，他现在很害怕，他怕得要死。  
“I'm here babe，”James往后移动了一些，像永远维持着瞄准的姿势不动，但又确保了自己的后背能贴着Dave的肩膀好给予对方安全感，“你不会有事。我保证。”  
“God, please……快点结束吧……”在这之前可能上帝都没想过有一天Dave Mustaine也会呢喃这两个词。  
接连的爆炸在距离他不可思议地近的地方发生，控制以极端高速行驶的车的时间过长，快要使他就此崩溃。  
“快搞定了……操！刹车！”  
刺耳的急刹后，他的车差点就在车道上制造出狰狞划痕。  
而James在最后一次爆炸后严严实实地将他压倒在前座护在身下，温热的手捂着他的双耳。就像他们初次见面时保护他那样。Dave甚至能感觉到James漉湿的金发搔过自己不断颤抖的眼睫，能嗅到James颈间浓烈的弹药味，鼻尖擦过James新长的胡茬。  
忽然他感觉压着自己的人浑身紧绷了一阵，那阵肌肉的紧绷紧贴着他的皮肤发生，Dave产生了一个令他心脏窒疼的猜想。  
但他仅仅是略微瞠大了眼，什么都没说。  
“没事了，baby，”James在他额头上印下一个吻，“结束了。”  
周围形成了死亡特有的寂静。  
“……我妨碍到你的工作了，杀手先生。”Dave轻声说，有意识地松开了一直紧扣着对方上臂的手。  
James就像屁事没有那样从他身上滚开，把枪从身上解下来，露出一个得意洋洋的笑。  
“你真是太棒了。”James毫不吝啬地大声夸他。  
“哼，”Dave浑身充斥着惊吓过度后的酸软，碍于脸面还是强撑着坐了起来，“你该感谢这是我的一个业余爱好。”  
James定定瞅了他一会，冰蓝色的眼睛看上去和往常不太一样。  
“是的，我欠你半条命。”然后James说，听上去也和往常不太一样。  
Dave有点慌乱地和那双蓝眼睛对视了不到一秒就移开了视线，接着是被他盯得发毛，浑身上下哪哪都不对。  
“你看够没有？”他瞪了James一眼，知道自己的耳尖肯定又红了。  
“Dave. ”  
他听到James又用那要命的气音叫他。  
余悸中稍微冷静的心脏又鼓噪起来。  
“……干嘛？”他强自镇定。  
James又盯了他一阵。  
“我想操你。”  
现在那双冰蓝色的眼睛在入夜后的漆黑天幕下蓝得发亮。  
Dave急促地喘了一口气，感觉到James粗糙的手掌在他能说出什么话来拒绝之前迅速从他的衣摆下轻易伸了进去，指腹擦过他的乳尖引他颤栗。  
他们上次见面至少是在两个月前。  
这期间Dave甚至不记得自己睡了多少个年轻可爱的尖果儿，都不及他在无人的夜晚里一边想象着James和他做爱一边自慰。  
也似乎……仍然不及James亲手触碰他的身体，哪怕只有一下轻抚。  
是因为几乎泛滥成灾的肾上腺素还远远没有消退，而他们都需要一个宣泄的途径。  
Dave惊愕地看着James从善如流地解开他的裤子，连同内裤一起扒了干净，他光裸的双腿和略微抬头的阴茎顿时暴露在夜晚的冷空气中，惹他打了个寒噤。  
“我靠你干什么！你可没有说是、是现在……”  
James的眉头挑动了一下，眼里似笑非笑，低头下去含住了他的阴茎。  
Dave像是瞬间被抽干了力气，哭腔隐约的呻吟细细地从紧咬的牙关里逸出。  
James湿滑的舌头从他冒水的铃口滑到系带，发出的淫亵水声像被无限在耳边放大，他快要听不到自己已经发出了怎样羞耻的声音。  
承受不住地仰起头，他看到洲际公路的漆黑天幕上散布无数星子像注视他的甜美的孩童眼睛。  
不知道夜晚是什么时候这么沉蔼的，像James一贯以来的颜色。像他永远无法参透、无法了解的模样。  
被深喉的时候，他的腿瑟缩了一下，无意识地夹在对方的腰侧来回摩擦，撑在座椅上的左手失去了对身体的支撑力，只能紧握成拳。  
到后来他浑身颤抖，哭叫着对方的名字，右手细长的五指穿过那些金色的柔软卷发，在James吸走他刚刚渗出的前液时难以忍受地轻扯。  
给他这么做过的女孩多得数不清，但他可不知道被一个男人口交会这么爽。  
或许因为这是James.  
操，光是想想高大性感的James俯首在他腿间就已经足够让他高潮。  
James摁着他的囊带，舌头绕着阴茎前端打转，用男人才有的力道吸吮，他在来得及退开之前就激烈地高潮了，痉挛的囊带仍然被对方捏在手里一下下地挤压直到榨干他的最后一滴精液。  
他脱力向前倒去的身体被James稳稳搂住，汗湿的胸膛剧烈起伏。  
“真奇怪，你尝起来有点甜。”James说，既不像调戏也不像嘲笑。  
Dave瞪了他一眼，还想反驳什么，就看见James不知道什么时候手里拿了一支——  
“……你他妈出任务的时候带这个？”他简直难以置信。  
“嗯？因为我知道你今天一定会被我操。”  
“滚你的吧James. ”他一脚狠狠踹了过去却正中下怀，被对方轻易捉住了腿分开。  
感觉到两根手指又分开他略微放松的括约肌搅了进来，Dave开始慌了。  
“干什么一定要在这里！青天白日的……”  
“只要我想。”  
“想你个头！我不想！”  
“嗳，放松。”  
James早就免疫了他叫叫嚷嚷的毛病，直奔已经许久无人问津的腺体，捅得Dave腰都软了。  
他的呼吸频率在不知不觉中紊乱，断断续续的稀薄呼吸被James覆上来的嘴堵回肚子里或是被抢走。他逐渐上气不接下气，想要推开James.  
James顺势退开，转而去吻更敏感的耳后，等到Dave又骂骂咧咧地扭着脸想躲，再去啮咬不安地滚动的喉结，直到Dave再次被撩拨到硬得不行。  
“这荒山野岭，不会有人知道的。”James低沉地笑了几声，猝不及防之下就操了进去。  
“啊！……操你的，James！”  
天，他一睁眼就会看到满天偷窥的小眼睛似的星星。  
这也太暴露了。  
想到这份上，他的身体却好像因此更兴奋，每一次James顶到他的腺体时总要濒死般颤栗一阵。  
Dave羞耻地用手臂遮住了眼睛，发出的低哑的细小呻吟断断续续。  
“Dave，你其实可以大声点的。”  
James轻声戏弄，就将他已经被操软的身子捞起来抱起来从下方再次进入。Dave因此被迫跨坐在对方腿上，像他在James的性器上饥渴地操着自己一样。  
在这样进入得尤其深的姿势下他几乎只能紧紧搂着James，防着他顶得太深而自己会女人似地尖叫。  
James不时舔咬他近在咫尺的艳红色乳头，同时扣紧他的腰迫使他不能动而被撞在腺体上，直到他再无法忍受地啜泣。  
“Dave，baby，标记我。”他听到James说，几乎就要因为那个暧昧得像真的一样的称呼和命令的语气高潮。  
“H-How?…”他问，有点不知所措。  
“咬我。越用力越好。”  
James愈发快速地操他，Dave因此发出一声堪称甜蜜的嘤咛。  
“咬哪里啊……”  
“你想咬哪？”  
这提议性感得不可思议，他心里有一处模糊不堪地叫嚣着要将James变成他的。这让Dave感觉自己正有点像喝多了太甜的果酒而醉倒。  
他嫣红的、湿润的唇齿微张，磨蹭着找到James颈侧后方咬了下去。  
“让它成为永恒的伤疤，baby. ”James抚摸着他汗湿的光滑背脊，像感受不到任何疼痛那样轻声说。  
新鲜的血液涌进他的嘴里，他没想要松口，James也对此程度的疼痛毫无反应。  
已经有些酸痛的下颚放松咬合，他任凭本能支配自己，探舌舔走深刻的咬伤周围渗出的血。  
“Good. ”James吻了一下他挂着血珠的唇角，捧着他的臀部继续进进出出地操他，每一次都顶在腺体上。  
他哭叫着James，达到了今晚的第二次高潮。高悬的繁星在他被泪水模糊的视线里色散，朦胧感使他完全失去了思考的能力。  
James咬着他的耳垂往他敏感的耳道里低喘，在痉挛绞紧的肠道里射满了精液。  
操，接下来至少半年里他都不会再想开这辆车了。  
Dave脱力滑进对方怀里，找到舒服的位置就不想动了。情欲未散的双眼仍迷蒙着泪花。  
他不知道James捋着他打卷的红发时看得都移不开眼，只是经历了两次几个月来都不曾如此强烈的高潮，他的眼皮沉得很。  
“我送你回家，你睡吧。”  
“James……”他捏住James的手指。  
“嗯？”  
“……你刚才是不是受伤了？”  
“没有。”  
“在你扑过来护着我的时候。”  
“不碍事的。”  
“那你为什么要我咬你？”  
James嘶哑地一笑，没打算正面回答。  
“哪那么多为什么啊。”  
“你什么时候走？”  
“又急着赶我走？”  
Dave睁开眼瞪他，棕色的眼里却没有愠怒，只有惴惴。  
“送你回去我就要走啦。”  
“可是你受伤了。”  
“不碍事。”  
“你被我咬伤了。”  
James继续开他的车，手指轻轻敲打方向盘。  
“Dave. ”听起来无奈又纵容的。  
“……”他移开视线，耳尖和脸颊渐渐红成一片。  
“你是想我了吧？”  
他没有否认，只是假装睡着。  
“我也想你了。”  
一句一句，James低沉的声线从无差别的冷硬变得很柔软，直到最后一句轻得像落在他耳边的羽毛。  
Dave从假装睡着到他真的在路上睡着了，而他知道James会把他抱回去的。

＊

事情有一天会演化到这般田地。  
隐隐约约地，他知道。  
他开始有意无意地数着James这次又离开了多久。  
就像早年他的音乐里几乎不包含情爱的成分，现在他却提笔就想到这些。  
孤独还是那样孤独，他也仍然和女孩们上床，却逐渐感到乏味。  
没人知道Dave已经不是原来那个Dave了。每次他空闲下来忍不住想七想八的时候总是和自己强调没有什么不一样。但他知道那不是的。  
……就好像我只是一个任他予取予求的废物。  
太阳快要下山，分割空气的光线越发暗沉。Dave的心情只越发抑郁。  
他低着头，手指无意识地弹了几个和弦，足尖点地，轻轻晃着秋千。  
红发遮得他脸上一片阴翳。  
James Hetfield是一个混球。  
然后他把这句加几个和弦唱了出来，咯咯笑了会儿。  
……他离开得一次比一次久。  
Dave丰腴的嘴唇轻抿了一下，又被牙齿磨了一下。  
“James Hetfield，你死哪去了呢。”  
足尖又点一下草地，秋千勉强地向前晃了晃。  
“撕碎你。”  
他咬牙切齿地唱道。  
“死了就鞭尸。”  
足尖又点一下草地，这次秋千晃远了一些。  
足尖又点一下草地，但踩空了。  
秋千还是向前晃远了一些。  
他没在意，以为那是风。  
秋千晃得更远了，他吓了一跳，脑中有一瞬间空白。  
冰凉的细链倏地贴上他的锁骨，环在颈部不动了，Dave大叫一声，差点从秋千上掉下去。  
“没死。”  
一个干燥的吻印在他的颧骨上，随之而来的是卷曲的金发轻轻扫在鼻尖上，又退开。  
“James Hetfield！”  
“久等了。”  
“我要杀了你！”  
James哈哈大笑，捏起刚挂到Dave锁骨上的吊坠放到他面前。  
“Ring a bell? ”James问，而他有些诧异。  
“上次你取出来的子弹？”  
“全世界仅此一颗。”  
“恶俗。”  
James在他身后沉默了，他才立刻后悔自己总是嘴太快。但Dave从来不会轻易为自己说错的任何话作出解释。  
然后James不知是什么情绪地叹了一口气，想松手放开那颗子弹穿孔制成的吊坠。  
Dave赶紧捉住了他想要收回去的手。  
“可能我应该想到你不会在乎这么个没用的小玩意儿——”  
“干什么把它给我？”Dave打断他的话，才意识到自己的心跳正在逐渐加速。  
“……我觉得，你可能会在乎我的死活。”  
那个“我他妈当然在乎”差点被他顺嘴提溜出来。  
“但我可能错了吧。”  
“谁他娘的说我不在乎了？”  
就算看不到那个傻大个的脸，他也能感觉到来自James的目瞪口呆的气息。  
“傻子。”  
他低声骂道，手指却反而一寸寸滑过James布满枪茧的掌心，躲在层层浓密红发后的唇角悄悄上扬。  
James似乎突然变得不知所措，瑟缩了一下想要收回手，被他不高兴地捏得死紧。  
“那你怎么让我知道你是死是活？每次你一走，我他妈就从来没有办法不去想你是不是死在了哪个上帝懂得的荒山野岭。”  
“我——”  
“最可恶的是你从来不让我知道怎么才联系得上你。”  
“我们用电话号码的话太危险啦……尤其我最不懂的就是怎么躲避这个的追踪。”  
“哼。”  
“但是这颗子弹能让你知道我死了。”  
“……操，你说什么？”  
“如果有一天它变得很烫，那就是我已经死了，”James卷起袖子露出上臂的一个浅淡伤痕，“这里面有组织的芯片，在我失去生命体征的时候会被销毁。”  
Dave语塞着不知道如何回应他面对死亡却冷静如斯的态度。  
“噢对了，”James推了秋千一把，“其实也不是不能知道我的死活。你可以……想起的时候去一趟旧金山，这个地址……”然后他在裤兜里捞了半天，掏出一张皱巴巴的纸条，“这里住着一个一百年都不会出门的家伙，长得又高又帅但是显老。他绝对是第一时间得知我的下落的人，你只要给他看这颗子弹就好。相信我，他很好奇你是谁。”  
Dave还是没说话，就着他的动作轻轻晃着秋千，红发垂下来遮着他脸上的表情。  
“……Dave？”  
James试探道，渐渐不安。  
“我不知道，”他近乎嗫嚅地踌躇地说，“我不知道这算什么……”  
Dave跳下秋千，心烦地把琴放到旁边的草地上，仍然是背对着James.  
“……你不应该给我这个，”他说，“你早就应该再也不来找我。”  
“你想要我这样？”  
“不然我们这算什么！你他妈自从第一次见到我之后就时不时来找我一次，而且每次见面都是上床……然后有一天你又来了，告诉我你就快死了。”  
他没听到James弄出任何动静。  
“James，你就不应该给我任何希望。”  
“你希望什么？”  
我希望——我希望——  
噢，不可能的。  
Dave在心里大声否认道。一遍遍重复着。  
Dave Mustaine就一直都只是一个孤独的家伙而已。  
他感觉到James的手指拨开他垂在前面的红发，轻柔别到耳后，一个温软的吻落在了耳根附近。  
“嗳，你是希望做我的恋人吧？”  
Dave发出一声近乎啜泣的呻吟，印了一个吻的耳根迅速涨红。  
他的颈侧发毛了好一会儿才让自己看起来是镇定的样子，然后手推开了James伸过来的脸，张开的指缝感觉得到对方得意的笑容正在扩大。  
“你知道，我不能给你任何承诺。我Dave Mustaine不喜欢作承诺。”  
“……那不重要，”James的蓝眼睛沮丧地黯了黯，“你只要告诉我你想吗？”  
“执拗。”  
“Dave……”  
狗一样的金发男孩开始冲他撒娇，圆圆的鼻尖在他颈后蹭来蹭去。  
老天，好可爱。  
Dave觉得他过去二十六年叹过的气都没有遇到James以后这近一年里的多。  
他半个“不”字都说不出口。  
（He just can't say no.）  
“我甚至只见过你三次，James. ”  
第一次见到的那双冷彻的蓝眼睛像融化成了泉水，却又因为他的话更为黯淡。  
James的手臂环在他的腰侧，收紧了一些。  
“……你可以等我一年吗？”James小心翼翼地问。  
“一年？”  
“如果一年以后我能回来找你，我就再也不会离开。”  
Dave一阵眩晕，捏紧了James交叉在自己腰身上的手。  
“如果我回不来了……也就是这颗子弹某天突然变得滚烫，那你就不要等我了。”  
“不……”他吸入一口气，才发觉那是深藏的绝望。  
“你如果没有那么大烟瘾药瘾，脾气也没那么差的话，绝对很多妞上赶着做你女朋友。”  
他的喉咙被鲠住了，他连半个音也发不出。  
“其实我也不太喜欢你这些毛病，不过还好。遇到你就不是容易的事，哪那么多挑剔。”James有点傻地笑着，亲了一下他的脸颊。  
James又抱了他一会儿，就想要松开手。  
他下意识地捉住了那双手，像急切地想要护住手中的流沙。  
“嗯？”James挑眉，而在他少得可怜的印象里，这个身为杀手的蓝眼睛的男孩从未有过如此温柔成熟的表现。  
“没事。”倒是显得老子我幼稚了。  
“……我是想陪你的呀，但是我就要回总部报告了。对不起啦。”  
Dave眯着眼盯了他良久，James也不敢动，站在那里任他瞅。  
然后Dave凶狠地扯着James的领子把他拖过来，更凶狠地吻着。  
“死了我就鞭尸。”  
“嗯，死了你就鞭尸。”

＊

七个月后的一天，新专辑还在录制关键期的Dave连夜飞去了旧金山。  
一直在锁骨附近沉睡的子弹发疯似地滚烫，甚至几乎烫伤了他的皮肤，他仍然不受控制地握紧着它，尽管手指灼痛着，他也几乎感觉不到。  
James给他的地址引他去到的地方隐蔽在一个看似废弃酒馆的老旧店面里，周围铺满涂鸦。铁门没有上锁，推开的时候哐当作响。  
这里的环境压抑得他想逃跑，甚至与他十几岁时在街角贩毒的生活场景几乎重合。  
他花费了很多年来抹去那样的生活将他塑造成的模样。  
Dave被冷汗浸湿的手指捏着风衣口袋里那张早就被攥成一团的纸条，踌躇而不知道要往哪去。  
他本来就对James一无所知……却义无反顾地连夜来了旧金山，来向一个不知是否还能联系上的陌生人求助。  
一个人的时候他总是喜欢思考，什么才是我做过最疯狂的事。  
接着他听到轻声的脚步从地下室传来，顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
高大的男人披着一件开衫，唇间衔了一颗没有点燃的烟，待看到他脖颈上吊的子弹之后明显地愣住了，右手迅速把那颗烟摘了下来。  
“……Dave Mustaine？”  
“啊、对。是我。”  
Cliff不敢相信自己到了这时候居然真的还能被这个逗笑，而且笑了好一会儿。  
“噢，我男朋友很喜欢你的歌，”Cliff吸入一口烟，朝天吐出，笑了一下，“但是，man……James想钓的居然是你……”  
Dave不知道该说什么才好，他现在脸上有点红。  
“我是Cliff Burton，James的大哥，”Cliff指了下刚才自己过来的那个隐蔽的地下室入口，“别有洞天。你跟我来吧。”  
地下室入口之下还有一条不算长的走廊，直到Cliff引他到一扇厚重舱门前。  
……他得等这家伙把这至少五副奇形怪状的电子锁都打开。  
“见鬼，恰好赶上你们乐队录制专辑的时候。”Cliff随意地说，而他站在后面用气音苦笑了一声，除此之外仍是什么都说不出。  
厚重的舱门开了，空调制造的暖气扑面而来。  
“为什么你这么镇定？”  
终于他没忍住问道。  
“……Dave，我很抱歉，”Cliff走到角落的一处蹲下，没有正面回答。他才发现那里有把担架，并且躺了个人，“我认为应该让你知道。本来在任务中牺牲的应该是他，而不是James. ”  
“James顶替他去执行了这个任务，Jason是后来才去支援的，他伤得很重，但现在我已经处理好了。可James……”  
“所以你们放弃他了？！”  
“不是放弃——”  
“但那个倒霉的家伙现在已经死无全尸了，对吧？你们却什么都没有做！”  
“那是因为他想退役了才去强求尽早赚满功勋！你以为我没劝过他吗？这本来就不应该是由他一个人去完成的任务！”  
Dave便再也无以反驳，悲愤和无奈使上排齿列快要将下唇磨碎，指甲深陷进入掌心。  
Cliff重重叹了一口气。  
“对不起，我之前不了解情况。”  
Cliff摆了一下手，给自己点了颗烟，又递了一颗给Dave.  
“不了，谢谢，”他轻声说，“他之前就不太喜欢我吸烟。”  
Cliff挑眉笑了笑，没再就这个说什么。  
“……他为什么这么急着退役？”过了一会儿他问，才发觉自己已经站得脚都麻了。可他不想坐下。  
“还不是因为你。”  
“……因为……我？”  
“每次任务中途来找我收集信息和联系总部的时候他都要提起你一次，我听得都烦了。”  
“……”  
“得了吧，每个人都想退役，我更想Jason快点退役。你不知道组织刚把他抬过来的时候那些人费了好大劲才没让他的肠子流出来，妈的。”  
Dave听得心惊肉跳，下意识地看了一眼担架上失去意识的年轻男人，只看到染血的盖被一直严严实实地盖到那家伙鼻子下面，仅露出紧皱的眉头，蓬乱的卷发铺撒一地。  
“Jason只是看起来凶。”  
Cliff把Jason身上的盖被往下扯了一点，兀自说，甚至甜甜地笑了一下。  
Dave缄默着，他心如刀绞。  
“噢，抱歉，”Cliff方才反应过来，“我应该先把这个给你。”  
他看到Cliff去拿其中一台电脑的主机下隐蔽压着的一封信。  
“你去那边坐着慢慢看吧？”  
“谢谢……”赫然猜到这是什么信的那一刻，他几乎连“谢谢”这个简单的音节都发不出。  
Cliff点头，去到另一台电脑前继续他未完成的工作。  
「Dave，你之前问我，为什么我一定要你在我身上留下伤疤。这不是个秘密，我当时只是没法对你说，并且我的回答是什么，你也可以很轻易知道。  
虽然你看到了这封信的时候，这也没什么意义了。  
只是因为我想在自己死后，身上还能有一个你的永恒的齿印，那就够了。  
我被当作杀人机器养大，即便是死亡的那天也不会有人记得我。但我毕竟并不是真的机器。  
希望你能少吸烟、不要酗酒，然后找个好女孩过日子，脾气也不要那么坏。  
有点遗憾今后我没法再总是缠着你啦。  
别伤心了，你还有比我好过很多的生活呢。」  
“还有一些是……他的资料，你要看吗？”  
“他的资料？……”  
“James说的，如果你对他这个已经死透的混蛋完全不感兴趣了就不看。没事。”  
他甚至为这熟悉的言辞轻牵了一下嘴角，更为哀伤，却沉默地接过了Cliff递来的那一沓不厚的文件。  
“那好。他的一辈子……可以这么说，都已经概括在这里面了。”  
这正是最令Dave感到可悲的。直到James死去，他才有机会了解这个人。他心知肚明这样的了解也已经成为了无谓的追忆，但他就是没法拒绝去接下那一沓Cliff递来的资料。  
James六岁即丧母，被组织发现具有爆破的天赋，从福利院里带走了他。  
经过了七年的体能训练和技巧训练，十三岁时接下了第一个任务……也就是第一次夺取人命，是暗杀底特律的一个军火商。  
第二次是在三个月后，在克利夫兰。  
第三次在九个月后……在这次暗杀中重伤，多处脏器受损，左腿被锐器留下192mm永久伤痕。  
第四次……  
第五次——  
他不再愿意看这个部分，直接翻到尾页。  
噢，他还在这些年积累了不少财产。  
Dave苦笑。  
杀人可是个赚钱生意。  
最后一行只记录了James的确切死亡时间和地点，一个残忍的句号结束了所有内容。  
真该死的无牵无挂。  
“……请节哀。”  
（"I'm sorry. "）  
他听到Cliff轻声说，欲言又止地。  
“你知道他是为什么？……”  
“应该是……爆破的时候没能及时逃生。我已经定位不到他的芯片了。”  
他的手指颤抖着又捏住了胸前那颗已经逐渐降温的子弹，像握着James流逝的生命。  
“嘿，你别这样想。那家伙很有天赋的，也度过了很操蛋的七年训练，其实还挺厉害的。只是……你知道，人总有疏忽的时候，也总会遇到各种不可抗力……”  
事实上在Cliff第一次停顿时，他就已听出了对方喉咙里逐渐浓重的哽咽。  
也许他该走了。  
“谢谢你，Cliff. ”他平静地说。  
“……没事，这是我能帮的最后的忙了。”

＊

他没有歇脚就逃也似地离开了旧金山，仿佛是逃离James的记忆之处而回到他原本的巢穴。  
身躯疲惫得像要连骨架都被压垮。  
他发觉自己的双眼似乎已经不太能在黑暗中帮助他找到钥匙孔，便沉默地打开了门框边不常用的小灯。  
微弱灯光亮起的瞬间，视野里出现无数密密匝匝的黑点，Dave呻吟着扶住额头眩晕了好一会。  
他才意识到自己已经近四十八小时没有睡眠了。  
进而他想起了胸前那颗早已经在这四十八小时里散尽余热的子弹，指尖轻轻攀附上去，冰凉的金属冰凉得就像是从未滚烫过。  
「……你可以等我一年吗？」  
「如果一年以后我能回来找你，我就再也不会离开。」  
「如果我回不来了……也就是这颗子弹某天突然变得滚烫，那你就不要等我了。」  
既然如此，我还戴着这个做什么？  
「嗯，死了你就鞭尸。」  
可那家伙选了一个连灰都找不全的死法。  
轻轻攀附的指尖骤然捏紧，随时都要扯下那个已经只剩下痛苦的象征意义的小玩意儿。  
微弱的猫叫在他脚边响起，Dave差点跳起来，手指松开。  
他往下瞧，正好和一双同样写满疲惫的蓝色竖瞳对上了眼。  
那冰蓝的色泽令他浑身一颤。  
“Meow… ”  
猫咪的叫声听上去虚弱无力，Dave蹲下去仔细看时它也没有竖直全身的毛，似乎是已经无力作出戒备模样。  
他碰到了猫咪微湿的毛发，起初以为那是晨露，直到发现指尖上沾的液体竟然粘稠黏重。  
猫咪的伤口被他翻得疼痛，发出一声尖锐的惨叫以至于他下意识缩回了手。  
Dave被这凄厉的叫声闹得心烦，刚想起身扔下它不管，猫咪就艰难地扑进了他怀里。  
“Meow…”  
这一声仍然是虚弱的，而Dave又一次撞进那双异常令人震颤的冰蓝色猫眼睛里。  
这样的色泽真像极了他。  
Dave产生了一个荒谬的想法。  
“…James? ”  
声线颤抖不止。  
“Meow…”  
迟来的泪水决堤而出。  
Dave对小动物没有太多情结，只不过在十几岁时断断续续地收养过一些猫猫狗狗，但在那连他自己都吃不饱穿不暖的年纪，这些小东西全都不是在十天半拉月后跑了就是早早被野狗咬死。  
Megadeth成名后他摆脱了穷酸的阴影，也不可避免地养成了有钱人才有的那种洁癖，公寓里多年没见过一根动物毛发。  
如今眼睛都哭肿了他才稍微冷静点，便开始思考自己刚才是出于什么理由把这个满身是伤的小畜生带回他干净的公寓里。  
漆黑的猫咪乖乖蜷缩在盆子里被他用花洒冲走身上凝结的血块，Dave把它的头拧过来好让自己冲得顺手些，就又对上了那双在此刻已经舒服得半阖的冰蓝色猫眼睛。  
他有点不爽，关掉了水。  
猫咪的眼睛全睁开了。顿时他以为正和自己对视的就是James.  
好不容易泪痕干透的红肿眼睛又有蓄水的趋势。  
“胆敢惹老子，活该你变成畜生。”  
他低泣着狠狠骂道。  
猫咪湿透的脑袋直往他手心顶，像要安抚他。  
“小畜生，以后我叫你Jamie你没意见？”  
“Meow——”  
“哼。”  
他想，自己这时候的笑应该是怒极反笑。  
Jamie的伤出乎意料的好养，于是Dave不止一次拽着它的耳朵嘲笑这是因为它命贱。  
每次Jamie都好脾气地任他拽着自己的耳朵念叨，撑死也只会发出逆来顺受的喵喵叫。  
抱怨归抱怨，Dave家里还是一天天地多了属于猫咪的日常用品。  
Jamie还总喜欢在他练琴的时候安静地蜷缩在他的裸足边，连呼吸都轻轻浅浅，像怕他又赶走自己。  
他也从一开始把Jamie踹得四处翻滚到默许Jamie在脚边安静待着，到Jamie可以爬上沙发把脑袋倚靠在他的腰侧，到Jamie甚至可以在晚上钻到床上睡在他旁边。  
也许是因为每一次他在睡梦中哭着醒来时Jamie总会迅速跑到他身边小心翼翼地喵喵叫着安抚他，并且无一例外。  
此刻Jamie冰蓝色的猫眼睛总是更像James悲伤时候的模样。  
尽管那毛茸茸的柔软的小爪子，从来都一点也不像James布满枪茧的手。  
他越这样去想，就越难忘记James已经死去的时间只会变得越来越长这个事实。  
他记得James信中的每一个字，烟草逐渐淡出他的生活，除却乐队的聚餐，他也极少在一个人时饮酒。他成为了一个恪守准则而内心空洞的清教徒，时而迷茫自己还在为了谁而去兑现这样的承诺。不，他还曾说过……他不喜欢作承诺。  
他会时常在夜里蜷缩着自慰，安静地轻咬着被单高潮。尽管不会有第二个人知道，他却总像担心被谁知道似的，只是因为这也会提醒他，他还记得James.  
极少数时候他还是会一个人喝到醉而不烂醉，他所剩无几的清醒意识才会不足以阻止他在自慰时哭叫出James的名字。  
唯一不可能的是他不可能像James在信里说的那样去和一个女孩相爱，去结束这样孤独的生活。  
也许等到Jamie也死去的那一天他可以解脱。  
每次想到这里，他就看向正在自己安静玩耍的猫咪，盘算着怎样让它的死亡提前、怎样杀死它。  
但它总能感觉到他的注视，于是用那双冰蓝色的眼睛看向他——一片无辜的澄澈。  
他就只能压抑下所有的挣扎，去轻抚Jamie小小的脑壳。而Jamie就会靠进他的掌心里，毛茸茸的耳朵挠得他心软。  
那颗子弹自然也逃脱了湮没于垃圾池中的命运。

＊

五年已轻易过去，他总在想，五十年也许也将会是这样。  
如果关掉所有的灯，并将窗帘也落下，他就连一片影子也不会有。  
可他醉得尤其彻底，忘了将窗帘落下，尚未洗净沾上的酒精的手就触碰上了自己开始发烫的皮肤。  
更多是仪式感地划过锁骨和乳尖，再探向赤裸的腿间揉捏自己已经半勃起的阴茎。  
“James……”  
长发散乱在他半埋入枕中的脸侧，纠结而凌乱。  
他已经重复着揉搓阴茎多时，但今天似乎尤其不好过，无论绝望地套弄多久都总是还差一点。  
还差一点……就结束了。  
Dave颤抖地呜咽了一声。  
不够。  
沾了润滑剂的手指羞耻似地犹豫着，还是一寸寸深入了尚还干涩的入口。  
他极少……不，他从未这样做过。  
Dave近乎神经质地盯住卧室门口，尽管它此时是紧闭的，他却总感觉Jamie就在外面可怜兮兮地守着。  
希望那小畜生此时正在窝里打呼噜。  
Jamie的神态实在接近James，如果真的让Jamie撞到他在深更半夜……操自己，Dave认为自己第二天一定会把它扔出去。  
见鬼，他不得不承认用手指操自己的效果十分立竿见影。  
Dave忍不住发出一连串黏稠的鼻音，指尖跌跌撞撞地在内壁间寻找着他知道能让这事快点结束的那个点。  
好吧，回忆James以前是怎么做的。  
他酸楚地想。  
颤栗感直窜鼠蹊，他只消揉弄数次就终于达到了顶点，阴茎断续吐出几口精液。  
Dave轻声呜咽，几乎失去了翻身的力气，姜黄色的长发微湿，紧贴在颈侧和背后，放空了意识很久之后才慢慢吞吞挪下床去浴室冲干净满身情欲的痕迹。  
动作机械地把自己清洗干净之后他穿上浴衣，睡意全无，悲伤倒是潮水样涌来，和五年来的任何一次突然的哭泣并无差别。  
他擦掉镜面上的蒸汽，看到自己哭红似婆娘的眼眶，以及其下青黑的眼袋。  
事实上他Dave Mustaine不会哭。  
又一颗挂在下睫毛上的泪水颤巍巍落下。  
James.  
只剩下口型，他连抽泣声也无法发出。  
像一把刀，要从那天起就缓慢地割他一辈子。  
厚重的布料质感倏地覆盖了他的眼睑，他浑身一抖，被侵略的恐惧感压倒了一切。  
刚穿上的浴衣被轻易地迅速解开，双手被一同扣住，越过头顶压在镜面上。  
下一秒，尚还潮湿火热的甬道就被闯入的性器破开并深入，直抵体内被迫苏醒的甜蜜的点。  
突然被人填满令他毫无防备地大声哭叫，何况已钉死了他的那根阴茎没给他任何反应的时间就粗暴地开始抽插，动作愈发深入得像是要把他顶穿。  
他喝醉了，然后在自己的浴室里被人强奸。  
久违的快感令他又接着啜泣了许久，他才想起来这时候要挣扎并低声咒骂。并且如果有可能，把这个正放肆的混蛋活活打死。  
“你他妈的里面什么都没穿，”正操他的那人声音低哑，嘴唇紧贴他的耳廓，边说边将舌尖送入他敏感的耳道，胯下一次比一次顶得用力直到他尖叫，“还对着镜子哭得像个婊子。”  
他该死的当然不会忘记这把声音。因而他认为自己正被困在一个淫秽的梦境里。  
他的啜泣越发停止不住，泪水浸透了遮盖双眼的布料。  
“……James已经死去很久了。”他艰难地说道，气若游丝，像说给自己听，又像是简单地和操他的人阐述。  
身后的人挫败叹了一口气，松开遮住他双眼的布料，亦松开他被钳制的双手。  
“谁说的？”  
一边反问，一边同时捻弄他的两颗乳头。  
Dave因为他的动作瑟缩了一下，慌忙捉住他的手，却被顶得更深。  
“看看你现在的样子。”  
正操他的人命令道，他又一次确认了那是James的声音，似乎更低哑，但那的确是James的声音。  
迫切的渺茫希望趋势他抬头，穿过自己垂在视野中的凌乱金发看到了镜中的倒影。  
下一秒他几乎要因此直接射出来。  
这也许并非梦境，他不会见过这样的James.  
记忆中狗毛一样的金色长发剪得很短，足以让James坚毅的脸侧线条一览无余，繁复的纹身满布于光裸的肩颈上。尽管冰蓝色双眼里的冷静从未被取代，但James已经不再是记忆里那个很少笑但一笑就很傻的男孩。  
这是James，像一只性交中的雄狮。而镜中的他正被James压在身下，浑身颤抖，脸上还挂着新鲜泪痕，被对方操成了乱七八糟的一滩玩意儿。  
“James……”他呜咽。  
“我回来了。”  
安抚的吻一下下落在裸肩上、颈窝上、耳根上、脸颊上，最后是湿润的唇上。  
他的臀被抬起，James又一次退到入口处再深深插入，每次都操在腺体上，直到他断气似地呻吟着射得到处都是。  
Dave到此时无法在如此短的时间里思考清楚发生了什么。  
精液滚烫地浇到内壁，激得他一抖。  
James从他的肠道里退出来，完全没意识到Dave很快就会想清楚发生了什么并且给予他沉痛的教训，还不怕死地亲亲Dave汗湿和泪湿的脸颊。  
然后他就被撂倒了。多年训练的条件反射完全失灵。  
一只用力可不小的裸足踩着他的胸口，把他钉死在地上。  
“好啊。五年？”  
Dave冷笑，居高临下。  
James可怜巴巴地从下边望着他，如同刀俎上的鱼肉。  
“老子弄死你。”  
拳头雨点一样落到身上，接着是身侧被狠狠一踢，把他踹得缩成一团。James从夸张地假装惨叫到真的惨兮兮地哀嚎起来。  
但他一点还手的意思都没有，甚至躲都不躲一下，逆来顺受直到鼻青脸肿。  
从来就没少听说Megadeth的主唱打起人来不要命，今天是真的见识到了。  
他的手忽然一落空，James捂在头上的手臂小心翼翼地放下偷偷看向压着自己打的人，以为这场单方面的施虐总算在施虐者的慈悲之心的唤醒下结束了。  
“我想念你的长头发。”  
“……啊？”他差点以为Dave要夸他。  
“可以扯着打。”  
咯咯笑着说完，他又继续着对James的拳打脚踢。James哭丧着淤青的脸，眼里仿佛看到了恶魔。  
不，James没有看到恶魔。  
直到Dave打累了，一脚踩回他已经惨不忍睹的胸口，他想。  
怎么刚才没有注意到这个角度这么的……香艳。  
他看到自己刚射进去的精液正弯弯曲曲地从那个被操肿的入口处流下来，弄脏白嫩的腿根。  
天哪，就连浴衣也完全散开了。  
“哇。”  
James说。  
他愣了一下，眼皮猛然抽搐，气得又是一脚把对方踹得嗷嗷叫。  
James艰难地滚到一边爬起来，把他美好的躯体搂紧。  
“再洗一次澡嘛。”  
早就已经不再是狗崽的James发起嗲来真要命。  
“你他妈还敢来找我？”  
James的眼神一刻也没有离开过背对着他站在花洒下旁若无人般冲洗身体的Dave，直到对方回头扔过来一个眼刀。  
“啊！因为我、我——”James不好意思地抓挠自己短而卷的一丛金发，Dave几乎就要以为这还是二十五岁的那个James，“我看到你家里没有任何女孩来过的迹象——”  
“……你不是直接来浴室的？”  
“不是呀，我看了你几天——”  
话还没说完，他就听到“咚”的一声，Dave捶上了墙，他吓得跳了起来，只见对方的脸色黑得能滴出墨。  
天哪天哪，完了完了！  
“哼，你以为我还要打你吗？”  
James不敢吱声，他真的以为又要挨打。  
浴室里一时只剩下轻轻的水流声，James看着那丛过去是枫叶红而如今是姜黄的浓密长发被水打湿，一绺绺贴在Dave宽阔而光滑的背上。  
“你的肩颈受伤了？”  
Dave背对着他问，声音不大。  
“没有呀。”  
“放屁，傻逼才不知道你为什么添了那么多纹身。你以前身上一个纹身也没有。”  
James沉默了一阵，水声停了。  
Dave再次穿好那件浴衣，走到他跟前。  
“烧伤。”  
“……怎么惹的？”  
“爆炸的时候我没逃离引爆范围，如果我逃离就会被发现，任务一定会失败。我趴仓库边上被烧的。”  
Dave不知为何想起了他第一次遇到James的时候那个在火焰中翻滚的女人，进而想起了James当时说的那句“让它再烧一会儿，人还没死透”。  
“后来呢？”  
“后来……后来我都不敢相信我居然活了下来。我只知道那颗子弹肯定发烫了，然后你会以为我死透了。”  
“那是什么花了你这么长时间？”  
“噢，这应该是我档案记录里耗时最长的一次任务了。其实还好，我不是间谍而只是杀手，有些间谍一辈子只执行一个任务呢。”James无所谓地笑了一下。  
于是他亲眼看见Dave瞬间惨白了脸色，着急不知道说什么来解释。  
Megadeth嚣张跋扈的主唱此时看起来像下一秒就要崩溃倒下。  
“James，我等不了你另一个五年了。还不如让我去死。”  
“啥？我退役了啊，嘿……Dave, 你别这样。”  
他可不知道自己看到那双锐利的眼睛流露黯淡时会这么心疼。  
Dave似乎一时间还不能意识到他在说什么。  
接着他闻到了湿润的洗发露和须后水的味道，另一具成熟男性的身体压了过来贴合着他的，颈窝被锋利的下巴锥着，痒且微痛。  
“我以为你说的是假话。因为我之前笃定你再也回不来了。”  
“对不起对不起……”  
颈侧久违的地方传来尖锐的刺痛，James知道烧伤早已掩盖过Dave之前咬出的伤口。  
不过还好现在正致力于把他的颈侧咬出血的人没有忘记。  
James在感觉到柔软滑腻的舌尖最后几下掠过新鲜咬伤时浑身一抖，手指穿过Dave姜黄的厚重湿发。  
“你的皮好厚。”  
然后Dave推推搡搡地把他弄到床上，骑在他身上操自己。  
“天，你今天喝得是真的多。”  
James自下而上看着他在自己的性器上起起伏伏，看到姜黄的卷发偶尔擦过皮肤，并引起微痒。  
天知道过了最开始那会的激动劲儿，骑在他阴茎上操自己的人就累了，拒绝再发力，软绵绵地贴到他身上，直到他受不了这样的撩拨把对方压在身下继续操。  
Dave酒醉后的眼尾熏红，吊梢着将落未落的欢愉泪水。  
丰腴的嘴唇挤着James的脖颈，水蛭般从脖子根移动到胸前，像要吸他的血。  
黏稠的鼻音连绵不断、时高时低地漏出，听之懒惰而不加掩饰。  
他愈发凶狠地顶弄已经被他操得浑身都绵软的Dave，换来坚硬指甲在肱二头肌和肩背上留下的血痕。  
最后对方在即将射精的瞬间被他捏紧了阴茎，他丝毫不受影响地继续操着他想念已久的屁股。Dave尖着嗓子骂骂咧咧了一串，然后淫荡地哭叫着和他在同一时间射精。  
James餍足地叹了一口气，把已经吃饱不认账的背对他假装睡着的家伙搂住。Dave默许了他的行为。  
“……你是不是看到了？”  
过了很久，他听到Dave嗫嚅着问。  
“看到啥？”  
“装傻。”  
“我……我真的不知道你在说什么呀。”  
过了一会，Dave什么也没说，转过身在黑暗中阴恻恻盯着他。  
“我我我不是有意的，”James甚至结巴了，让他感觉自己再也见不到初次见面时那个冰冷的蓝眼睛杀手了，“谁知道你居然不拉窗帘啊。”  
“那你都听到了？”  
“啊？”  
Dave还是盯着他。  
“嗯……对……”听到你无助地在黑暗中哭叫着我的名字高潮。  
即便James什么都看不见，他还是知道刚才Dave立刻就脸红了。不过这时候他只能假装什么都不知道。  
Dave似乎很轻地哼了一声表示不屑，然后就把尖锐的下巴搭在他颈窝里找到舒服的姿势开始睡觉。  
“James，我从来都拉窗帘的，那是唯一的一次我没有。”

＊

枕边是凉的。  
他惊坐了起来，宿醉令他头重脚轻找不到平衡。不多时手脚也变得冰凉，冷汗浸透了发根。  
……Jamie昨晚没有睡在旁边吗？  
也没有他来过的痕迹。  
原来这都他妈的是梦吗？  
什么都感觉不到了。  
他潦草地扎紧睡衣腰带走出卧室，但Jamie也不见。  
如果失去Jamie是让他在梦里见到一次James的代价，他宁可不要。  
Jamie也不在客厅。  
“Jamie! ”  
小猫没有像往常那样爬到他身上。裸足踩在地上冰凉。  
等会，还有阳台没有去。  
Dave掀开厚重的门帘，阳光才从阳台透过来，刺眼得他条件反射地别开脸懵了一下。  
“Meow! ”猫咪发出受惊的声音。  
感谢上帝，至少Jamie还在。  
他清浅一笑，想要伸手去抱Jamie，被阳光刺得一疼的双眼甫一睁开却看到了蹲在地上同样是惊恐地看着他的James.  
他哑了似地张着口，尚还冰凉的手脚接触到阳光瞬间仿佛变得滚烫。  
“你……”  
James浑身僵硬着，被迫停止咀嚼的嘴里塞满了食物。  
眼前的浓眉一竖。  
“你在吃什么？！”  
噢，他原本想说，你原来不是个梦。  
James委委屈屈地抹抹嘴站起来，好不容易才把嘴里最后一点食物咀嚼并吞咽完毕。  
“我、我饿……”  
Dave就维持着满脸的难以置信定定看了他几秒，而Jamie的食盆已经空得差不多了。  
“Meow……”Jamie委委屈屈地叫了一声，从他的足背开始往上窜到他头顶，指着James告状。  
“你真是个饭桶。”  
他的眼皮抽搐着，说出口的话却轻轻的像是嗔骂。  
James没敢说什么。  
“你还站在那干嘛！我找了你好久，我还……我还以为，妈的，算了。过来，弄点东西给你吃。”  
不多时他就看到James头也不抬地迅速吞咽着数量可观的意大利面，却恍如隔世。  
他坐到James旁边，清晰地看到了对方颈后的咬伤。  
Dave戳了一下James的脸，看到那赤裸的上半身满是自己昨晚抓的挠的咬出来的痕迹，心里满意得不得了。  
James感觉到了他火热的视线，冰蓝色的眼睛疑惑地看向他，嘴里却还塞满了面。  
“吃你的。”他轻声说。  
过了几秒，他把头轻轻靠在James身上，左手依然抚摸着窝在自己腿上的Jamie.  
“它叫Jamie？”  
“……嗯。”  
“嗯。”  
“因为我从旧金山回来的那天晚上就看到它自己跑到了我门口。我以为那是你。”  
James冰蓝色的眼里笑意盈盈地看了他一会儿，又看了一眼趴在Dave双腿间打盹的Jamie.  
“我说你就不要等我啦……”James柔声说道，“不过这家伙确实跟我挺像的。”  
说完，他又继续埋头咀嚼。  
“那你以为你现在还能在这里？”  
James停下了咀嚼，引得Dave抬眼看了他一下。  
“……干嘛？”  
“你还留着那颗子弹？”  
Dave左手两根手指紧张地缠了一下Jamie的耳朵。  
“嗯。”他说。  
James撅起了嘴。  
“结果还是Cliff对了。”  
“什么？”  
“我跟他赌一百美刀你已经把子弹扔了，我……”  
“好啊你！”  
Dave专找昨晚打出的新伤狠狠地掐，掐得James缩起脖子嗷嗷直叫。  
直到现在，他差点不敢相信这是真的。  
“James，我总觉得这是个梦。这几年我经常梦到你回来了。”  
就像James强调了几次的那样，他戒了毒，极少酗酒。唯一不同的是他没有听劝，五年以来睡过他床的只有Jamie.  
如果James不来找他，天知道是否后来的岁月也就这样了。  
布满枪茧的手小心翼翼地碰了一下他姜黄色的发尾，指尖的温度太过熟悉以至于不甚真实。  
“我答应过你不会再离开啦。”  
Dave不知作何情绪地，不再靠在他的肩背上。  
“Dave，是真的……”  
“Dave……”  
“Dave, baby, 你别不理我呀。”  
James用肩膀搡了他一下，被毫不留情地用手肘一怼，痛得大喊大叫。  
Dave打人比之前还痛了。  
他面无表情地抱着Jamie，把腿往上一缩，整个人挤在沙发的角落里，光裸的膝盖上关节线条十分清晰。  
“……我不相信任何人说的话。”  
他生硬地说，言语中的疏离冰锥般刺冷又脆弱。  
“对不起……”  
“你没什么好对不起我的。”  
James扁了一下嘴，顿时觉得已经被自己吃得差不多的意大利面没什么味道了。  
“右边嘴角。”  
“啊？”  
“傻了吧唧的。”  
他笨拙地伸手去摸自己的嘴，摸到一小片葱摘下来，才见Dave总算有了点笑模样。  
“James. ”  
“哈？”  
“你之后住哪？”  
“我……我不知道。”  
“什么？那你前几天蹲哪儿？”  
“蹲你公寓外面啊。”  
Jamie感觉一直轻轻给自己梳毛的那只手停了，还揪了一把它的毛。  
“我没说错，你真的是个变态。”  
“因为……因为我要确定你没有女朋友什么的……就算是前女友也——”  
“如果我说我有呢？”  
“那我就再也不会出现。”  
“你敢！”  
“Meow！……”  
Dave赶紧松开手，只见Jamie已经因为被他狠揪了一把毛疼得缩成了一团。  
“把你家当都搬过来吧。”  
“其实我在加州买了一块玉米田——”  
“你搬不搬？”  
“啊……好的好的。”  
Dave得意地笑了，太妃糖色泽的眼睛闪着狡黠的光，跨坐到他腿上，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。  
“那老子就再给你一次机会。”

Fin.


End file.
